Heart in Despair
by Little Snow
Summary: Her fragile flicker of hope was vanquished when Kikyo was granted to live once more. Then, just when Kagome decided that she couldn't take it anymore, fate had her running into another demon. Will he be the one to end the despair in her heart?
1. Why?

LMC: Hello, I am Little Mouse Crystal, and this is my first Inuyasha story. This story, is really different from all the other ones I did before, so I hope you guys like it. If you see any mistakes please tell me!

Also these are the symbols:

"" Talking

'' English

Poems/ Songs

Things you can't see or hear

There will be more in the future so please remember them, or if I make any mistakes please tell me!

**Heart in Despairs:**

Chapter one: Why?

_Kagome knew all along, that Inuyasha had never stopped loving Kikyo. Every time when she sees him with Kikyo, her heart aches. The way he laughs with her and the way he embraces her… How Kagome wished it were her who he was embracing. It's a selfish wish, but love makes people selfish._

"Ka-Go-Me, WAKE UP!" yelled a very annoyed Inuyasha. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and saw the pair of golden orbs she fell in love with.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she said smiling weakly.

"What's going on with you?" he barked, "You need to get up early! We can't be late just because you're too lazy to get up! Look at Kikyo, she sleeps later than you do, and she's the first one to wake up!" he then stormed off.

"Why won't he stop comparing me to Kikyo? I'm not Kikyo, and I'll never be…" Kagome thought sadly.

_I tried not to care,  
but I know I still do.  
This game you're playing is not fair,  
and I know I'm going to lose it soon._

She quickly brushed that thought away from her head, folded her sleeping bag, and put it in her bag. She then headed towards the campfire…

"Hey, you're finally up!" Sango called happily, "I tired waking you up, but you wouldn't budge. Want to have some breakfast?" Sango offered her a plate. Shippo, who was glad to see Kagome awake, jumped into her arms. Kagome patted Shippo and said,

"No thanks, I want to take a bath, I feel really dirty." And she started to gather her bathing supplies. Just when she was starting to walk towards the lake, Miroku flashed her a mischievous smile.

Sango realized what Miroku was thinking and smacked him hard across the face. Leaving an angry handprint on his left cheek, "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Go. Anywhere!" she said sternly, her eyes blazing at Miroku. Miroku knew what Sango meant and sat down, but he had a slight disappointed look on his face.

As Kagome took another step, suddenly Kikyo appeared in front of her. "You shouldn't take a bath in the morning, even if you do smell like a pig," said Kikyo in a fake motherly tone while wrinkling her nose, "after all you will get dirty again, just go and eat some breakfast like a good girl." A loud laugh came by a nearby tree. Kagome spun around and saw Inuyasha laughing.

"hahahahaha, a pig, hahaha, Kikyo, you're so creative, but I'm afraid, she smells much worst than a pig." He sputtered, almost choking on his words.

His words stung Kagome deeply; she managed to mumble, "I know, but I want a bath right now," and quickly ran towards the lake. When she undressed, her long silky black hair fell on her milky skin. She walked towards the lake, and went in. It was extra freezing in the morning, but she don't care…Then she began to think again, "Why does Inuyasha always agree with Kikyo? When did this happen? Why did Kikyo have to get her life back? Inuyasha…"

Flash Back

"Hummm, now let's see… where are the orange berries that Kaede wants…" Kagome thought as she searched around the bushes… Then she heard an all too familiar voice from behind the bush.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" said Kikyo. Kagome heard Kikyo ask. She saw Inuyasha looking at Kikyo, his usual hard golden orbs were looking at her softly. His expression was so gentle…

He answered, "Yes, Kikyo, I do, and I'll love you forever." Then he pulled her into her into a tight embrace. That moment, small droplets of tears fell from Kagome's dark brown eyes, she felt as if a thousand needles were pierecing deeply into her heart.

"Why are you crying?" she argued with herself, "You knew he always loved Kikyo, and you were just Kikyo's replacement while she's not there, but now she is here, it's natural for him to leave you." Kagome let out a soft whimper, and quietly headed back towards camp…

_You brought me so much pain  
you're breaking me,  
you're the one who cause the pain,  
how much crueler can you be?_

End of Flashback

After 5 minutes, Kagome realized if she doesn't wash quickly, she'd catch a cold, and Inuyasha will scowl at her again. She put on a soft black T-shirt, and a pair of baggy pants.

As Kagome made her way back to camp, she was greeted with the sight of Kikyo giggling at something Inuyasha just said. He had this goofy smile, and was laughing along with her. That aching pain was creeping back to Kagome, and those hot tears were beginning to burn at her eyes. She shook her head, "Get a hold of yourself. We have been through this before, just pretend you didn't see them." she gathered all her strength and managed to let her face remain blank, as she walked towards them and had breakfast.

When they finished our breakfast, they started to head back to Kaede's village. On the way…

"I smell something," said Inuyasha alert, his nose sniffing and his eyes scanning around.

"I sense something too, but I don't think you would like it!" said Kikyo at Inuyasha. As soon as she finished, a deep red monster came out, his eyes were furious red, and his claws were still dripping with blood from another prey. Kagome could feel Shippo shiver as he climbed into her backpack.

"sss…he he he…I see you too have the shards, but…he he he….I'm going to take them!" said the demon in poor Japanese as he charged at them.

"Kikyo, I will kill him, so move back," said Inuyasha already having his sword to full power while his other had was holding her back.

"No, I will kill him." with that Kikyo took out her bow and pulled one arrow out. She carried her powers to the arrow, and shot it straight into the demon's heart. The demon winced in pain, yelp, and hopelessly died. Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo and said,

"That was brilliant!" A look of pain flickered at Kagome's eyes. Everyone saw it except for Kikyo and Inuyasha. Shippo nuzzled Kagome's cheeks trying to get rid of her pain. Miroku and Sango both knew that Kagome loves Inuyasha, but there was nothing for them to do. It saddens them to watch Kagome go through all this depression. Kagome walked towards the dead demon, purified the shards and dropped them into her small jar.

After that they started to walk again, and finally the reached Kikyo's village. Everyone came to greet them, it was obvious that some of villagers didn't trust Inuyasha, but because of Kikyo they treated him fairly. Everyone was so glad the Kikyo came back that they didn't even notice Kagome, or it might be because Kikyo was back, they no longer wanted to socialize with Kagome. Kaede noticed the eerie silent that she had, so she invited them in. The villagers rushed off to prepare a welcome back feast.

Inside Kaede's small hut, Kaede cackled softly, "So, how was your trip,"

"We collect a few more shards," replied Kikyou.

"Well, Kagome, did you find anything interesting?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, I found some of the berries you needed, here…" Kagome said handing over the berries to Kaede.

"Oh, good, I needed these berries a lot!" said Kaede as she smiled, and she gave Kagome a hug. Kikyo wanted to take a bath and so did Sango so both of them went of, while Miroku tried to follow them until he got a whack on his head by Kaede's stick.

"Well, why won't we all sit..." said Kagome and then… BANG, CLANG, DUMP came this hard crashing noise from outside at the trees. Kagome realized she her mistake and quickly rushed out, "Oh my, I'm really sorry, I…I…I forgot that I can't say S.I.T…" before Kagome could continue he held his hand up and slump back down to the ground. With Miroku's help they pulled him up stairs and had him lie down on the bed. Gently, Kagome dapped some herbs at Inuyasha's wound, Kaded pushed Miroku out with her so Kagome and Inuyasha could have sometime on their own.

"I'm really sorry," said Kagome softly and started sobbing.

"Feh…it's not like you…" said Inuyasha suddenly.

"Hummm?" asked Kagome.

"You're so soft now, it's strange," said Inuyasha looking straight into her eyes.

"When did she started to look so tired?" he wondered, "what happened to the Kagome that bickers with me none stop?" At that moment his gentle golden eyes was able to look straight into her heart, into all her pain. "You're not like before, you've changed so much, and why? Why do you always look like if you're about to cry?" asked Inuyasha softly.

_You always see right through me,_

_When I least want you to…  
I told myself I won't continue to love you,  
but why do you always notice the weak part of me?_

"Inuyasha…" muttered Kagome. Inuyasha could smell her tears and knew she was about to cry, but he didn't know why and he didn't understand. Then suddenly Kagome got up and ran out the room, she ran pass Kaede and Miroku, ran pass Kikyou and Sango who had just finished their baths, and she ran pass Shippo. Shippo quickly followed her he didn't want to see his mother cry.

Kaded looked at Inuyasha and shook her head, but Inuyasha just laid there confused. Sango got the picture and quickly followed behind Kagome. Kagome kept on running as fast as she could until she heard Shippo coughing.

"Kagome, please don't ran that fast I can't catch up!" Kogome stopped and pick Shippo up and started to cry. "Please don't cry, please, I'll go and hit that big and bad Inuyasha, for you…"

"Shippo…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry all of a sudden, it's just…I'm so tired, it hurts…I can't stand it any longer…I…I…" she was choking from her sobs.

"Kagome," said Sango, she walked up slowly to her friend, then gently placed her arms around her and gave her a hug.

"I want to go back…I need to go back…I…I…I just…"sobbed Kagome.

"Shhh…it's okay, don't worry we'll ask Kaede tonight, okay?" Kagome gave a small nod as Shippo and Sango led her back to Kaede's hunt.

_I want to escape, to run away.  
From what is called reality,  
because I don't want to stay.  
Don't want to admit the truth in front of me._

LMC: I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and don't forget to tell me if you see any mistakes! Thank you!


	2. I'm Just Not Good Enough

LMC: Hello everyone I am back! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I am so happy, because I got 11 reviews just in my first chapter! Thank you to all that reviewed, and to all that read my story but didn't review! Please Read and Review!

To all of my wonderful reviewers:

Kari Hiiragizawa:

No, she's not going to take Shippo with him. You have to read to know what's happening in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing, please review for this chapter too!

inuyashafreak32:

Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too, and so please review!

Jennifer:

I'm not really sure I want this to be a short story, but I'll do my best to update as soon as I can!

Precious Fire:

There were other people who reviewed, and it's because it won't show up until 24 hours later after someone review. Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too!

Mogira:

I'm not really sure about where I made the mistakes, would you kindly tell me? Thank you for telling me that I made some mistakes. Please review!

Expunge:

Thank you for reviewing, and this is the chapter! Hope you like this chapter!

Earth-Goddess:

Thank you, and please review.

Joe:

Well, in every story there is always an evil character, so unfortunately she's the evil character in this story. Thank you for reviewing, and please review for this chapter too.

Hikairi:

Thank you, I will update as soon I can.

Sweetest rose:

Sorry, I tried to e-mail you, but for some reason it didn't work. Maybe it's because I'm using hotmail or something. I feel so happy for you! Here is the second chapter! Please review too!

" " Talking

' ' English

---------Poems / Songs

There will be more in the future so please remember them, and if I make any mistakes please tell me! Thank you, and please review!

**Heart in Despair:**

Chapter two: I'm Just Not Good Enough.

"Really...hum...I see," said Kaede slowly, she understood the pain Kagome is in, and maybe it would be best for her to heal her heart at the other world. "Well, yes you may go, and you can go there for about a month. Then after you have gathered yourself up you can come back." Kagome gave Kaede a weak smile, and said,

"Thank you so much Kaede!" She gave the old lady a big and friendly hug.

"Great Kagome, you can go and rest now!" said Sango as she smiled brightly.

"You will come back right?" asked Shippo nervously.

"Of course I will, silly" she picked Shippo up and gave him a small hug.

"Would you like to tell Inuyasha?" asked Kaede even know she knows that Kagome will most likely say no.

"No, I think I should just leave quietly, and Sango would you tell Miroku for me?" asked Kagome.

"Of course I will! I just hope that you can feel better soon," said Sango with a warm soft voice.

"So, I'll leave tonight after everyone's asleep, is that okay Kaede?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, it's fine dear." Kaede thought, "This poor child really needed a lot of rest."

---I don't know,  
I really can't trust myself,  
I really don't know,  
and I really think I'm losing myself.--

Kagome quietly went into Kaede's room to get her things. She packed almost everything when she saw the shards. She thought about the times that they have spent together, and sometimes she wished she could forget all these things. She had everything ready, and she was going to leave at midnight so people can't see her.

Later this evening they all sat around the table eating

"I remember how, _someone_," said Kikyo looking at Inuyasha, "always were making a fuss about everything, but when it comes to food. He just sits there and eats."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha growled playfully, "what did you mean about me and food?"

"Nothing," she said giggling.

Kagome watched them flirt endlessly, but she just couldn't eat so all she did was push her food around.

"Kagome? KA-GO-ME!" someone shouted out her name.

"Humm? Ah? Who what?" Kagome asked.

"I said," said Inuyasha, "are you okay? Your mind keeps on flying away, and you're not eating anything!"

"I'm just not that hungry," said Kagome.

"Feh, whatever," said Inuyasha as his attention turned back to Kikoyo.

Miroku sensed something wrong, so he whispered to Sango, "Is lady Kagome okay?"

"I'll tell you later," said Sango whispering back, then she felt something going at her bottom and grabbed it. She turned red and, SLAP. Leaving a red and angry handprint on Miroku's face.

The dinner ended smoothly, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Kagome heard Kaede's signal and she slowly crept out.

"There you go child, and relax yourself there, okay child?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, thanks you Kaede," said Kagome, as she hugged the old lady.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" said Sango.

"How can I ever for you, Sango?" said Kagome while giving her a hug.

"Bye, I'll go to the well now, bye!" said Kagome while she disappears into the woods.

She took one last glance and was about to jump into the well, until...

"Leaving? So unexpected of you, no wonder, you give up too easily." said a familiar voice.

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Humm, seeing you give up?" she answered. "Well, that's nice, now Inuyasha won't have anyone disturbing him from me. Humm...well, bye bye." With that, she pushed Kagome into the well, and she left.

She fell into time, and then after a flash she saw light. It was in the middle of the night but the bright beacon from the moon was on her. She slowly walked over towards her house, and opened the door. Surprisingly her mother was up, and she was reading the newspaper while having coffee.

"Kagome!?" said her mother, "oh, my sweet heart! You're back!" and she went over there and gave her a hug. Kagome hugged back. "You should go and take a bath, and don't worry leave your things here I'll unpack your things!" she gave Kagome a warm smile, but soon notice there was something wrong. "Kagome? Honey? What's wrong? Are you tired? After taking a bath, go straight to bed, then tell me what's going on tomorrow okay?" asked Her mother.

Kagome gave her a nod, and went to the bathroom. She filled the tub up and added the rose scents bubbles. She gently stirs it and took her cloths off and got in. "I haven't relaxed myself in such a long time..." she whispers to no one particular, "and I wonder what will Inuyasha do when he finds out I'm gone? Maybe it won't matter anymore, because he has Kikyo now."

She found her cherry shampoo, and began to wash her hair. She rinsed her hair and got out of the tub. She wrapped the towel around her and went out of the bathroom. She went to her drawer and put on her nightgown. She began slowly blow her hair, while she was doing that she was thinking, "Why do I love him that much?" After that she went towards her bed and feel asleep.

--You don't know,  
how much I wanted to let you go.  
You don't know,  
how much I like you so.--

The birds chirped a warm welcoming melody, and the sun shone brightly. "Kagome? Kagome honey, time for breakfast." Came her mother's voice.

Kagome sat up and yawned, she walk towards her brush and brushed her hair. She decided to put on a baby blue t-shirt, and a soft pink dress. She walked down the stairs and said "Good morning, Grandfather, good morning, Sota, and good morning, Mother." They all smiled at her and went back to eating. She had a wonderful breakfast, and she was wondering how the others were doing.

----The Past---

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT BACK?" yelled an angry hanyou, "AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"Inuyasha," said Sango, "She just needed to go back and do her things."

"Then how come all of you know that she's gone?" asked Inuyasah, "and why am I the only on that doesn't know?"

"Inuyasah," said Kikyo smoothly, "Kagome just went back there to do the things she needed to do in her time. You don't have to make such a fuss out of it," She walked over to Inuyasha slowly and pulled him into an embraced and whispered, "or is it that I am no longer important to you?" she stared into his goldenly eyes.

As if Inuyasha was caught into her spell he stopped and looked into her eyes, "no, you are everything to me, and you are the most important thing to me too. I never want to lose you again," as he returned her embrace. "It's just I feel weird without Kagome, and I don't know this feeling." Inuyasha thought silently to himself.

--Why did you go?

So suddenly?  
So unexpectedly?  
Why did you go?--

---The Present---

"Kagome dear, can you tell me what happened?" asked her mother.

"I...I..." Kagome sobbed into her pillow, "I'm so tired, I want to move on, but I can't."

"Kagome, is it Inuyasha?" her mother asked her as she patted her daughter's head.

"Yess...I...why can't I let him go? I don't want to love him..."

"Kagome, sweet heart, let me tell you a story. Okay?" asked her mother. Kagome nodded.

"Once there was this girl. She really loved this boy, and luckily this boy returned her feelings. At least that was what she thought, but until one day a new student came. Strangely this new student looked so much like her, and what makes it even stranger was that this new student seems to know this boy. This boy smiled and welcome this new student, and she found out they were in the same school until last year that this boy needed to move. She also found out that they were boyfriends and girlfriends." Her mother stopped and took a breath,

"But even know that she knew they were ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends. She stilled worried about them. Every time when the three of them go out for a move, for dinner, to just hang out. They would forget about her existence, and she kept telling herself it was beucase they were having too much fun. But one day she heard them talking in the class room after school,

she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I think I am in love with you again."

The boy said, "I think I am in love with you again too."

She said, "but what about your girlfriend?"

The boy said, "she was only a replacement, she never meant anything to me. She was like you that was why I went out with her."

"They then hugged and kissed, the girl saw them and cried, she ran straight home. Her heart was broken. The next day she came to school the boy went up to her and said "Sorry, but I need to tell you thatI..." the girl cut him off by saying "Yes, I know, I saw you two yesterday. I understand it doesn't matter to me." So every time she saw them together she will feel her heart in pain. She was lost and alone, and no one knew except for this other boy, he was her ex-boyfriend's friend."

"He seems to be the only one that noticed that she was in so much pain. He made sure she ate her lunch, and watched over her. To make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Every time when this boy is around her she felt herself relax. Day by day she began to feel okay around her ex-boyfriend with his girlfriend. One day the boy told her, "I really like you, please would you be my girlfriend?" the girl said yes, and they were totally in love. Sometimes the four of them would go on a double date, then late she married the boy, and after awhile she had a daughter and she found out she was pregnant again. Those were the happiest times in her life, but unfortunately fate didn't like that. So fate took the boy away from her."

"She wanted to end her life, to leave this world, but her friends cheered her, and what made her hold on was her daughter and her unborn baby. She couldn't leave them alone, so she held on and lived through, and even know she still misses the boy a lot but she knows that he will forever live inside her heart." With that her mother finish the story.

"The girl was you, mother, am I right?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, the girl was I, Kagome. There was a time when I felt that way, but I then meet your father. He helped me move on from my old crush, and when he left, you and Sota helped me hold on to my life." said Her mother.

"So, one day you will move or maybe he will take you back again. Kagome, promise me no matter what happens you will never give up!" said her mother, "Promise me you will never let go that easily okay?"

"Yes...mother..." she said...

Everyday she spent her life easily, doing easy chores and mostly relaxing herself. The day before going back, she decided to do some major changes. She walks down the busy streets with her friends when they,

"Kagome, come on let's go in that hair solon! I know that they can make your hair into a dazzling one!" said one of her friends.

"Yeah, you've been looking gloomy these days, so let's go in!" Before she could protest her friends pushed her in.

"Welcome to Madame Lomchi's Hair Solon, is there anything I can help you girls with?" asked a beautiful women in a elegant Chinese traditional dress.

"Our friend here needs to change her hair style, and...hummm... and maybe the color too." said her friend.

"Well, right this way," as this elegant lady lead them to a chair and a sofa. "You two can sit there with her and she will have her magic done soon, and you are lucky, Madame Lomchi is going to be your service today." She said with a Chinese accent. Then she went away, but not long afterwards a women who was even beautifier than the other one came out. She was dress in a dark purple robe, when she saw the girls she said,

"Bon jour, my darlings, so you must be the girl that needed some magic! Well, hummm, let's see...you're hair...humm..yes...the color...let's...see...let's make it dark brown... humm... you're hair is uneven so I'll give it a trim...and...oh yes, we'll add a bit curls to the end... hummm...so what do you think of it, my petite?" asked Madame Lomchi.

"Yeah, it's okay." said Kagome, for she wasn't in a mood of arguing.

---After 1 hour---

"Oh my goodness! Kagome, you look so cute!" said her friends. Kagome now has dark brown hair, and her hair is no longer to her waist but just a bit longer then her shoulder and with curls at the end.

"It's one of my little magic I can perform on such a cute little girl," said Madame Lomchi, "don't forget to tell your friends if they need a little magic. Madame Lomchi's magicis always there!"

"Thank you so much,"said Kagome for she could hardly believe it was her, she paid the money and left with her friends.

Then when they came across an ear-piercing store, her friend then started again.

"Come on, Kagome! You're like the only on that doesn't have your ears pierced! So...lets get it done." Sometimes Kagome wonders how did she make friends with these kinds of people, but then she got her ears pierced.

That night, she started to back her bag, clothes, shampoo, soap, sleeping bag, easy heating foods…etc. She wondered if Inuyasha missed her, and if he will ever love her. She had everything ready and drifted off sleeping.

---The Morning---

The morning can too quickly for Kagome, and she didn't want to get up. She knows that she has to, but she didn't wanted to disappoint the old lady. She put on a nice white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of butterfly earrings.

She went down for breakfast and decided, well, since she's finally going back she should bring some food from this world for them. She started cooking and packed a lot of food, took her things, and finally bid her family good bye.

She walked slowly towards the well, and jumped in. Finally a bright light came over, she came out of the well, and walked towards Kaede's village. When she got there she saw people hanging up decorations, preparing food, setting tables, and it looked like if they were preparing for a fest.

"What is going on here?" Kagome asked a near by little girl.

The little girl smiled brightly at her and said, "The pretty Miko and the mean Inuyasha are getting married tonight!"

"Tonight?"Kagome gasped.

"Yep! Tonight, they say they were going to wait for a person call Kagome, but the pretty miko, Kikyo wanted to marry at full moon, so they are going to get married tonight!" said the little girl, "and I'm going to be one of the girls that are going to throw flowers!" with a proud look on her face.

Kagome gave the little girl a weak smile and said, "here, can you give this to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku for me?" the little girl looked at her questionably, "tell them, Kagome gives them her best wishes but she needs to leave."

"You're Kagome? Why aren't you coming to the wedding?" asked the little girl.

"Because I have things to do, and good luck with being the flower throwing girl, I bet you will look very pretty!" said Kagome weakly trying to do her best avoiding that question, and somehow it worked because the little stop asking her and smiled then said,

"I will! Thank you! I will give them this!" she said running off.

--Finally you're gone,

and now I must move on.

I'm leaving so good-bye,

so you don't have to lie.--

She ran into the forest with everything she had with her, and she just couldn't believe what was happening. Her tears started to fall again. She just kept running and she went deeper and deeper into the forest, she didn't stop until she bumped into something, when she looked up she gasped, "Sesshomaru!"

LMC: Giggles I'm leaving you like that. Don't you all wonder what might Sesshomaru do, and how would Inuyasha react? Well, please review!


	3. Shadows of the Moon

LMC: 22 reviews in 2 chapters! That's a lot! Well, only 20…I hope that you will all like this chapter too! One more thing, since Fading-lights wants to know who writes the poems/whispers… Well, I wrote them…if you want to borrow them that is fine with me, but please remember to put down that I wrote it! Also, don't forget to ask me first! Please review!

Kari Hiiragizawa: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

kagome05: really? Thank you!

Yuki the Kitsune Youkia: Thank you! I'll remember! Hanyou not Hinyou! I have that in my head!

Fabled: Sure! Continue with yours too! Please review!

Sieg1308: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

sessygirl07: That's what I wanted to do at first, but I then changed it!

Yukai666: Thank you for doing the same to me!

fading-lights: thanks! I'll try to make them all past or something! I wrote them…I…eh…thank you for liking it!

Serenity: go on with yours! Thank you for reviewing!

CherryBlossomLove: Thanks I'll try to update as soon as I can! That is…if I don't forget about it…just kidding! Please review!

Nicole: Make Kagome blush like a traffic light huh? Well, I'll make her blush…but like a traffic like… I don't think that is going to happen… Heart in Despair

Chapter three: Shadows of the Moon

"Sesshomaru?" she gasped.

"Woman," he growled, he quickly grabbed her, and pinned her to a tree with his hands tightly around her throat. "Don't try to fool me, your hair might be shorter and the color might have turned into dark brown, but you still smell like that wench. What are you doing here? Where is my brother? I do not smell him."

"Sess...homaru…can't…breathe…can't talk…" said Kagome, choking. Sesshomaru soften his grip but his hands were still around her neck. "He's at…the wedding," she said softly…fighting hard against her tears.

"Why are you not there?" he questioned her.

"He doesn't know…that I'm back…" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru looked at her as in disbelief. Suddenly he picked her up, and started torun. "Let me go! Where are you taking me? Le me go!" said Kagome as she tries her best to struggle, but no matter how hard she tried it only made Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her, so she gave up struggle and just silently prayed for herself.

Meanwhile

"Miko Kikyo," called a little girl. The miko turned around and smiled softly at her. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku turned around too.

"What is it Hana?" asked Kikyo.

"Kagome told me to give you this!" she said as she handed them the basket of food. The name Kagome caught all their attentions.

"She also said, she gives all of you her best wishes, but she needs to go," said Hana.

"Where did she go?" asked Inuyasha quickly.

"She went into the forest," said Hana. Without another word Inuyasha ran as fast as he could straight into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" called Kikyo but her voice soon fell…

"What? When was she here?" thought Inuyasha to himself as he raced through the trees. He finally caught the sense of Kagome, but he stopped when he caught the sense of Sesshomaru…

In the Castle of the West

"Let me go…" she whispered…he finally placed her down on the floor. They have arrived to a castle. Sesshomaru walked on, Kagome had no choice but to follow. When the great gates opened all the youkais bowed and chanted,

"Sesshomaru-sama welcome back." Sesshomaru walked gracefully through the gates and entered his caste, while Kagome tagged along. He continues to walk down until a soft object jumped up to him.

"Sesshomaru, you're back! Rin missed you!" said a little girl. Sesshomaru bend down and picked up the little girl. Rin then spotted Kagome, "Oh! Sesshomaru brought Rin a present right? You brought me a mother!" When Kagome heard that, she almost choked and laughed out loud. For all she know, she was definitely wasn't here to be a mother.

"Rin, she is here to play with you until I sort something out." said Sesshomaru, "and she is NOT going to be your mother."

Rin squirmed into Sesshomaru's arms and gave him a big hug, "Can I go and play with her now?" asked Rin.

"No, not right now, later you may. I need to sort something out with her," said Sesshomaru, "Where is Jaken?" When he said that, as right on cue the toad came in. He had a big lump on his head. He saw Sesshomaru and his eyes widen with fear.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was…watching Rin, but she then…" Sesshomaru cut him of right there by throwing him to the wall.

"Rin, go and play with Jaken for now," he turned towards Kagome and said, "You, woman, follow me." Kagome followed quietly behind.

He led her through all different halls, and finally he stopped at one with a circler symbol on it. He opened the great oak doors and walked in. Inside there were a desk, a few shelves, a fireplace, a few other furniture, and a beautiful painting of a beautiful lady youkai. Her skin was white and pale, her eyes glowed goldenly, her lips were cherry red, and her hair was long and silvery.

"She's beautiful," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the painting.

"She is," he said, "She was the Lady of the West, until…that woman came along." He growled softly. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, and suddenly realized that he was referring to Inuyasha's mother. "Well, no matter. I need you to tutor Rin about…human things, until Inuyasha comes and trades you with Tetsusaiga."

"What makes you think he'll trade me with his sword?" Kagome asked.

"You're his woman of course!" he replied as if it was a matter of fact.

"Incase you haven't notice," Kagome started angrily, "he's about to marry Kikyo, and he won't care one thing about me!"

"Your other friends will, but for now I want you to tutor Rin, and play with her…as a playmate. I have other things to do, I'll call Kisa and tell her to help you with things." He ran a soft bell and out came a young servant Youkai.

"How may I help you, Sesshomru-sama?" She asked keeping her head bowed.

"Take her to a room of her liking, teach her the rules around here, and she'll be a playmate of Rin's." he said, and simply went back to work.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, then she turned towards Kagome, "please follow me, Kagome-sama." Kagome followed the servant and walk out the great oak doors.

Where am I?  
In a place I don't want to be.  
Really is it, but in a way?

It's better than seeing that somebody.

"My Lady, you can choose a room of your liking," said the Young Servant. Kagome walked and looked in every room. All of them were quite huge. She finally stopped when she went in the last door of the hallway.

"It's beautiful," Kagome said. Inside of the room the bed and the pillows were in a rich creamy white. The walls were also white except it had the designs of pink roses, there was a table and a chair too, and inside there were three doors, but what made this room beautiful were the two glass windows. The led to a balcony outside, from there you could see the simmering lake and the beautiful garden. "I want this room please, Kisa."

"My lady," the young maid said in horror, "you don't need to ask, it's your choose! Yes, and I will inform the master." She bowed and left the room. Kagome found herself wanting to take a bath, she walked and opened the first door and found that it was a wardrobe but it was empty, then she tried the second door it seemed to be a closet it had all kinds of materials inside. She finally tried the last door and found it as a bathroom, inside there was an indoor hot spring, and next to there was a place for…other uses. She took of her attire and got into the spring, and she was really glad that she had her backpack with her. She washed herself with lavender soap, and cherry shampoo and conditioner. She was about to get out when she realized that she doesn't have a towel or something to wrap around.

Suddenly the door flew open, the maid was standing there and she bowed. "Sesshomaru-samsa has informed me to bring you these." She laid out a white kimono it has two long flowing ends like if it was a butterfly. The other one was something that looked like a towel. Kagome nodded a thanks and the maid left.

She carefully put it on. It felt so silky against her skin. Her soft brown hair bounced lightly on her shoulders. She took her butterfly earrings off when taking a bath. Now, she was putting it back on. She slowly went from her room down the stairs, and she found the dinning room. Rin and Jaken were sitting down at the table, while Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome!" The little girl gasped, "You look like a butterfly!"

"Thank you," said Kagome politely. She sat down next to Rin and smiled at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama said you are going to be Rin's tutor! You will play with Rin right?" asked the curious little girl.

"Yes, I will Rin." She said smiling softly at the little girl, as she wondered about her friends…

Back to Inuyasha's Forest

"Where could Sesshomaru take her? She was always upset about things…is it true that she loves me? That sick monk told me, that Sango told me, and what? That stupid pup told me too… buy she didn't need to go to Sesshomaru! No, she's not that dumb…he must have kidnapped her!" thought Inuyasha… "Why do I feel so…weird, so empty? I have Kikyo…I mustn't feel this way…"

He jumped from one tree to another. He went as fast as he could, trying to shake of the feeling…trying to forget it…trying to ignore it…

What are these emotions?

What am I feeling?

Where are the conclusions?

And why is my heart burning?

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called him.

"Yeah?" asked Inuyasha, and he realized he no longer felt that warm feeling from her. She's very alive, but…he couldn't feel the warmth. Maybe it was because he no longer love her… "No, I mustn't think that way!" he thought to himself again.

"Did you find…Kagome?" asked Kikyo in a fake concerned voice.

"Did you?" asked Sango. The Miroku and Shippo were looking at him, demanding for an answer.

"Feh, Sesshomaru took her." He said…all of them gasped, except for Kikyo.

"He must have took her as a hostage for Tetsusaiga!" said Kikyo smoothly. All of them knew that Tetsusaiga was the must important thing to Inuyasha…and there was no way he'll trade it. Sango picked up Sippo, signaled Miroku to follow her and left. "Inuyasha, what about the wedding, and the basket of food…from another world? Oh, and most of all shouldn't you get ready for the wedding?"

"How can you think of the wedding right now, Kikyo? Doesn't this mean anything to you? Kagome is gone! We can't just go on about a wedding!" shouted Inuyasha, "Right now, we should be thinking of a plan of getting her back! The wedding is off until we rescue Kagome." He said finally and walked away to discuss this with Kaede. Kikyo stared at his back… "Inuyasha shouted at me? The famous Miko, the love of his life? What did that Kagome do to him?" she thought angrily.

At the Castle

Sesshomaru walked in, and every Yokai servant turned to bow. He sat down and the servants began to serve. Everyone began eating.

"Sesshomaru," said Rin, "don't you think Kagome looks like a buttefly?" Sesshomaru looked up from his plate, his eyes traveled to Kagome's, he looked up and down at her.

"Just a little better than before," he said, and went back to eating.

"Was he complimenting me?" Kagome thought as she blushed making her cheeks rosy "I never thought that I'd be alive to hear this." She caught Sesshomaru eyeing her, and quickly looked down, as her cheeks went darker. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but just so slightly that it was barely seen. Kagome then felt a slight ach in her heart. "Inuyasha," she thought, "will you rescue me? Do you even know that I am gone?"

To Be Continued…

LMC: Sorry, I know that took a long time to update. I won't make any excuses, because there weren't any, just the bold truth. I got lazy! Well, please review! If you see any mistakes please tell me!


End file.
